


Of Giants and Ice Chase's POV

by GemStone9



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Chase's POV, F/M, First Book, Onesided Adelaide/Chase, Rory/Chase Romance Heavy, Whole Series in Chase's POV, whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemStone9/pseuds/GemStone9
Summary: Book 1/4There were a lot of points in the Ever Afters Series where I wanted to know what Chase was thinking. So I created this. I will be doing the whole series, but they will be published as separate books. This is the first book 'Of Giants and Ice'.





	1. Happy Birthday Grandpa Chase (Prologue)

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Grandpa Chase," I look down at all the singing people around me as my four of my grandchildren carry a fey fudge cake towards me. "Happy birthday to you!" With all these wonderful people around me, how could I not smile? Suddenly, someone behind me puts their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." They say. I, of course, know who this person is because I've had this dream more times than I can count.

"I don't know," I play along, "is it Lena?"

"Nope!" They respond.

"That's right, your voice is much lower than Lena's. Is that you Kyle?" She gasps dramatically, and then hits me on the arm.

Chuckling, I say, "I'm kidding. I know exactly who it is." I turn around to see the most beautiful old lady I will ever meet. She has dark grey hair, which I somehow know in the past was brown. Her smile is soft and loving, and its softness has only increased with the wrinkles she has developed over time. But if there is one thing that hasn't faded from her past looks, it's her eyes. Her eyes are a shining hazel. They have flecks of a color that almost seems gold. Looking at her, I feel my smile start to grow even larger. "It's my beautiful wife Rory."

Her soft smile grows larger, as she brings her face closer to mine, and lightly pecks me on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Chase." She says. And in that moment I feel like the happiest man alive.

 

. . .

I opened my eyes to find myself, not in a room full of people singing me happy birthday. But instead in my room at EAS. I close my eyes trying to envision the women that, in my dream, I referred to as 'Rory'. All I can conjure up are the green eyes that stared into the old soul I have in my dream. But those eyes are the only things needed to bring another smile onto my face.

I will find you one day Rory. I promise.


	2. Meeting the Girl Of my Dreams (Literally)

Sometimes I wish Adelaide would just leave me alone. The Director called everyone for a meeting, and the moment I'm out of the room she's on me like a bug following a light. I see the 6th graders standing by the Tree of Hope, and I quickly climb up one of the lower branches to get away from Adelaide. But even while I'm up here she still follows me with her eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it when she talks about how awesome I am, but does she really have to follow me 24/7?

"Alright everyone," The Director started, "today we are dealing with something big. And when I tell you, I don't want anyone to freak out so please, calm yourself now." This sounds like fun. "We are facing a Dragon." She continued. You could hear several gasps throughout the crowd, and then whispers as conversations started either in excitement or fear. "As I said," She made her voice louder to regain everyone's attention, "this is a very big deal. But if we are going to handle this properly I need you all to calm down." The Director continued to state a few more things as to the importance of this mission, blah blah blah.

"Ah, Rory-so glad you could join us." My head snapped up at the name Rory, and I turned my head in the same direction everyone else seemed to be. Surprisingly she was a grouped with the 6th graders. "Everyone," the Director continued, "this is Rory Landon. She's new to Ever After School, so it would be best if you could watch out for her,"

She looked exactly like the Rory from my dream. Well not exactly, my Rory was all old and wrinkly, and had grey hair and stuff. But other than that, she looked just like her. In my dream I knew that my Rory once had brown hair. But it was her eyes that captured me. Her eyes were the exact same as the Rory from my dream. Even from up here in the Tree I could see the gold flecks in her brilliant hazel eyes. I found her.

I could feel my wings suddenly stiffen up, and extend to their full length. Thankfully that movement didn't cause them to appear. What are you doing wings? They've never stiffened like this. I wanted to shake them out, but if I did that it would cause them to appear.

"And Chase Turnleaf, let me remind you that we do not climb the Tree of Hope." the Director stated sternly. Now was my chance to impress her. I grinned in the direction of the Director, trying to show off my dimple to Rory, and swiftly swung down from the branch onto the ground. The moment I did so, Adelaide was at my side. I didn't push her off of me, first because I didn't want to look rude in front of Rory, and second.... well there isn't a second reason.

"And let me remind you all of the rules of today's excursion," the Director said. "Only high school EASers are allowed to approach the problem directly." I shook my head, what a rip-off. "Those of you in middle school are attending purely in a scouting capacity," the Director added. Getting bored of the Director talking, I turned my head towards Rory, only to find her walking up to me and Adelaide.

"Do you guys go to Ridgefield too?" She asked. Her voice. Oh, I love her voice. In my dreams it was always so much more mature, but here she sounded young, amazing, adventurous, advantageous, and so amazingly beautiful. Wait, is she asking if we go to same school as her?

"No. Millstone." Adelaide answered. Why would ask that? Of coarse we didn't go to same schools.

Apparently, everyone else was still listening to the Director because Rory soon asked "Hansel? As in Hansel and Gretel?" I was about to answer her, when another girl interrupted me again.

"Yes." She was sitting on the roots of the Tree of Hope. She's the Nerd. I think her name was Leanna or something?

"Now, follow me. We'll need to hurry if we're going to get back in time." The Director rushed down the foot ladder behind the podium and led us across the courtyard. Her skirt raised in both gloved hands. "Don't forget to grab a flare as you enter the passage."

I walked with the rest of the crowd as we all entered the passage. Adelaide following behind me, as annoyingly always. Didn't she have her own friends? We were behind Rory, she was talking to the Nerd.

"I'm Lena." So that was her name.

"Rory." She answered back. I needed to find a way to insert myself into their conversation. I got it! I walked closer to Lena and Rory.

"We know who you are," I said. "Ms. White came back from your school and dragged Rumpy into a conference about you for two whole hours." She was so much prettier up close. I could distantly hear Lena telling me not to call someone something, but right now I didn't care. I was just happy I finally found Rory.

"Why were they talking about me?" She asked. Unfortunately she wasn't talking to me.

Lena sighed. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"Was it because of my parents?"

"Why? Are they Characters?"

"Your dad's not an Aladdin is he?" I interjected. She gave me a look, like that was the weirdest question anyone had ever asked her. What? It was a fair question, with the amount of gravity that they were treating her with.

"His name is Eric." Rory said.

"That sounds familiar.." Lena said, trying to find a connection between well known Characters and Rory's dad's name. "Sometimes parents don't talk about it." Lena added with a sympathetic smile. "They don't want to get your hopes up-in case you don't turn out to be a Character."

I saw the triplets walking near us, and I pointed them out. "These are the Zipes brothers- Conner, Kyle, and Kevin." I said

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said.

"We're triplets." interjected Conner.

"Fraternal." Kevin explained.

"So you can tell us apart." added Kyle.

Lena pointed next to me. "And that's Adelaide." She said.

"Charlotte Adelaide Eleanora Radcliffe." Adelaide corrected. I rolled my eyes. Oh my goodness Adelaide. It's not like everyone's going to refer to you by your three names.

We continued to walk down the passageway, and I started to smell the sulfur from the Dragon's smoke.

"All right, own up." Someone said. "Who farted?"

"That's sulfur, dummy." Someone else yelled. I laughed along with a lot of other people.

Lena started to read from her book about Dragons. Starting with all the weapons they had. I smiled, I had memorized the anatomy of a Dragon decades ago. This mission was going to be easy as pie. This would be the best opportunity I had to impress Rory. I've got to make it count.

"So, where are we going again?" Rory asked.

"Yellowstone National Park." I answered. Finally I got to answer one of her questions.

"Oh. I've never been there." She looked skeptical at my answer. "Are there other rules I should know about before we start the game?" Game? what was she talking about? This wasn't a game. This was a full-blown mission.

"Uh-oh." Lena said. "You didn't have your Orientation yet, did you?" Oh, everyone must have been too concerned about the Dragon to give her a proper introduction. I smiled.

"There was an Orientation?" Rory asked.

Lena gasped. " Oh my gumdrops."

"This should be fun," said Adelaide. My thoughts exactly.

"What problem are we supposed to be looking for?" Rory asked.

"Nobody tell her," I said quickly. "It'll ruin the surprise. who wants to bet we have a screamer?"

"I don't think I'll tell you either." Lena said, looking like she's about to have a panic attack. "You'll either freak out, or not believe me."

We stepped out of the passageway into Yellowstone. Where no one was waiting for us like they were supposed to. Eh, we'll be fine.

"None of them waited?" Lena look horrified. "The Director specifically said that someone would be stationed outside in case we had any problems."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Said Rory, looking confused at the entrance. Ooh, this was going to be great!

Lena pulled Rory off to the side. "We'll just wait here." She said.

"Do what you want." I said, knowing that she and Rory would follow me.

We walked across the hill looking for any signs that the Dragon had been around here. I could hear Lena listing off all the rules that the Director had told us behind me. I heard her say something about the flare when Kyle said.

"There's one."

"Where? is Hansel with them?" Lena said, slightly panicking.

Rory was looking at my Sword sheath. Her eyes wide. "What's that he's carrying?" she said.

"One of these." I said, and pulled out the sword. I watched as Rory's eyes filled with even more panic. The triplets were staring at my sword with awe and lots of jealousy.

"Oh." said Rory.

"You weren't supposed to bring that!" Lena yelled. I shrugged, grinning and trying to show my dimple off to Rory again.

"Need to be able to defend any damsels-in-distress." I looked over at Rory. Who unfortunately was standing next to Adelaide. She gave a syrupy smile, but I kept my grin anyway. Wanting Rory to know I was looking at her.

Lena was still staring at my sword with worry. "The Director said that we aren't supposed to attack it ourselves. She said if we-"

"Shut it already." I said as I slid my sword back into the sheath. "We were all there. We know what she said."

"Well I missed it, and I think it's important to know what's going on." Rory said. I rolled my eyes. She was too there. I know because the Director had just introduced us to her when she said that. Lena started to list of signs that a Dragon was nearby.

"Does smoke count as a sign?" Conner said, pointing up ahead.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire." Lena stopped walking. "Quick-who has the flare?"

I shook my head "The Director also said there have been a bunch of fires already. You don't want to send a false alarm, do you?" We found a tree with a little orange flame on it. I blew out the flame.

"Well done. That totally fixed it." Kyle exclaimed.

"Hey. Only we can prevent forest fires." I said, everyone started cracking up. Everyone except Rory that is. She started backing away from all of us slowly. She then almost tripped on a hole. Lena seemed to notice too.

"The park digs trenches to contain the forest fires." she said.

"But aren't they supposed to be bigger than this?" I said.

"Look," Rory interjected. Beyond the hill smoke rose in another cloud. Much bigger, and much darker than the one above us. I ran up the hill, with Rory soon following after me.

"Flares! Who has the flares?" Lena yelled.

"The Director would want visual confirmation of the target Lena!" I yelled, it was so easy to manipulate a goody-two-shoes. Rory and I finally got to the top of the hill. And then she screamed.

"Called it!" I yelled.


End file.
